Ability
Abilities are special abilities a Transformer or human has to help them perform a special task or fulfill their function requirements. For example, a communications expert may have equipment such as extended radio or scrambling technology, while a scout might have stealth or cloaking technology. These abilities aren't easy to get accepted unless they make absolute sense for his/her function. Some abilities for Transformers are restricted to the human characters, while certain abilities are easier to acquire as a human such as swim or dive. The listed abilities are not in rank of cost but rather rank of difficulty to get approved on an OC application. Level 1 First Aid What First Aid will do is allow you to patch up your badly wounded friends, or enemies, and keep them away from Death's Door. However, you can only use this ability once a day. This once a day use simulates the use of the First Aid supplies you have on hand, and please, no arguements about restocking up on supplies, as these arguments will not be accepted at this time, because if you have access to resupplies, there is access to medical help as well, at least in the form of a Generic Medic. The Code is: +aid Swim 'Swim' for humans, or simulates a vehicle's ability to hover over water. It does not allow for going underneath the water's surface more than a short, reasonable distance (Humans). To go deeper or to do more than hover, the ability 'Dive' is required. Hover - Transformer only Not unlike swim, just a different method of moving across the surface. The major difference is that, rather than sitting on the surface, you're floating above it. This usually caps off at a maximum altitude of 6 to 10 feet, although boosters have been known to provide a jumping effect to clear low obstacles. Level 2 Advanced Driver - Human Only This ability is Human only and reflects a human's ability to 'stunt drive' wheeled vehicles. Humans with this ability gain a stat bonus in driving jeeps and other 4 wheeled vehicles. It also allows limited control over tanks and other more complicated equipment. Dive This is the ability to go beneath the surface of the water. For humans, it's the ability to wear diving gear, or for transformers, the ability to dive by one's own means. Level 3 Space-Pilot For humans and transformers alike, this ability allows control of Shuttles and space ships, which can not be used at all without this ability. Flight - Transformer Only Most Decepticons receive this ability in their robot mode automatically, but most Autobots do not, though they may possess it in their vehicle alt-modes if appropriate. Naval-Pilot - Human Only A humans-only ability that gives the user a stat bonus when operating Naval craft requiring special Navy training to use. Level 4 Mechanic Commands: :+Mechanic :+restart This ability allows the user to repair the damage on non-transformer vehicles, and thus has no effect on transformers or humans. Those with the ability have a higher chance of success than those without, and will repair more of the vehicle's damage. The ability is required in order to +restart a disabled vehicle. Heal Commands: : +Heal : +revive Usable on humans only, it simulates the abilities of a doctor or medic to apply their skills to healing the wounds of a human or other organic. With the skill there is a higher chance of successful +healing of wounds, as well as more damage healed. There is no effect on transformers or vehicles. The ability is needed in order to successfully +revive an unconscious Organic target. Level 5 Repair Commands: :+Repair :+reactivate This ability is usable on transformers, and repairs some damage each time it is used. Anyone may attempt to +repair, however those with the ability have a higher chance of successfully repairing than someone who does not. The skill is required in order to +reactivate the transformer if they are unconscious. Space-Flight - Transformer Only This is a transformer ability to maneuver in Zero-Gravity environments without drifting away helplessly. Helicopter-Pilot- Human Only A human-only ability that enables pilots to control helicopters. Without it, it is impossible to pilot most rotor-wing craft. However, there are some that can be flown, but with reduced capabilities. Level 6 Hide This ability reflects a person's ability to remain perfectly still. The user remains visible, so if detected through sight or sound, 'hide' is negated and the user's position is revealed. Jamming Commands: :+Jam :+Unjam This is the ability to jam and unjam radio signals in your area by use of communications equipment. It does not include the ability to intercept or record transmissions. FTL - Transformer Only FTL is the ability to engage in faster than light travel in space, which is necessary to travel between worlds. This ability is present on such TFs as Astrotrain, Sky Lynx, Scattershot and Trypticon. Extended-Radio Command: :+XRadio = This is the ability to send signals across great distances of space without difficulty, in the form of radio hardware. It can be intercepted by those with the 'Intercept' ability just as local signals can. Tank-Driver - Human Only A Human-only ability, this represents the training and knowledge required to operate heavy combat vehicles. Specifically, tanks and other tracked units like APCs and missile carriers. Jetpack-Pilot - Human Only The human ability to pilot jetpacks successfully. Without this ability, jetpacks cannot be used safely or successfully. Level 7 Forcefield - Transformer Only Commands: :+Forcefield :+Forcefield/Off Some Transformers or vehicles are equiped with powerful field generators that can be used to project defensive forcefields. Although there are many ways to apply the ability, most often it is used to protect a target from enemy attacks. You can only project one forcefield at a time. can be yourself or another player or object in your location. All forcefields will dissolve after deflecting one hit. Hologram This is the ability to project realistic, three-dimensional images. These images are not solid, can be effected by electromagnetic interference, and will be immediately detected by Infrared, Enhanced-Hearing, or other advanced sensors. Characters who are very skilled with them can even use them as disguises. However, an inanimate object moving around will look suspicious. (NOTE: Currently RPed Ability ONLY) Ram - Transformer Only Command: :+ram = Whether it means reinforced armor, some sort of forcefield, or just a really good eye for playing Chicken, this is the ability to plow right into somebody without taking damage. Airplane-Pilot - Human Only A human-only ability that enables pilots to control airplanes. Without it, it is impossible to pilot most fixed-wing craft. However, there are some that can be flown, but with reduced capabilities. Level 8 Enhanced-Hearing Command: :+listen The less impressive version of Enhanced-Senses, this ability only includes a heightened sense of hearing. It can be used to detect cloaked people. Stealth Command: :+Stealth/On :+Stealth/Off This is the ability to move silently and not be seen using shadows and knowing where not to be at the right time. It does not make the user invisible, and if sighted, stealth is useless. Enhanced-Senses and Infrared are counter measures to this ability. Infrared Command: :+Detect This is the ability to detect heat signatures of those who are stealthed, whether they are organic or machine. Level 9 Enhanced-Senses Command: :+detect (for Cloaked/Stealthed operatives) For humans this reflects an almost 6th sense or extra-sensory perception, or simply highly trained abilities. In Transformers it reflects high-tech means of gathering sensory data. It can be used to detect Cloaked people, or hear what characters mutter to themselves or others. Selfrepair - Transformer Only This is a rare ability among Cybertronians: the ability to patch oneself up in the middle of a battle. This usually entails some sort of inherent design fluke or an advanced regeneration technology. Unlike repair, which involves rebuilding and reworkingsystems in a time-consuming manner, Selfrepair is a quick fix that can be used in combat. This ability is only available to Transformers. NOTE: Selfrepair is free to Junkions in Mode 1. Level 10 Cloak - Transformer Only Command: :+Cloak/On :+Cloak/Off This ability is true invisibility, bending light around yourself to essentially disappear. It does not include Stealth so does not allow the user to move silently without that ability. Enhanced-Hearing, Enhanced-Senses and Telepathy are able to detect cloaked contacts. Infiltration The ability to bypass or temporarily blind security systems to your presence to infiltrate a vehicle or base. Any such action should be cleared with a Judge before being attempted. Interception Command: :+Intercept This is the ability to intercept various radio signals to ally and enemy alike. Usually possessed by those with a communications function, for humans it is a piece of equipment of some kind, or for transformers it could be inbuilt hardware. It does not include the ability to Jam communications. UNKNOWN LEVELS Mech - Human Only A human-only ability that allows the user to pilot Mecha successfully. Without this ability, mecha cannot be piloted. No bonuses are awarded for use of any other vehicles. First-Aid - Human-Only (Mostly) Command: :+aid This ability allows one to keep an ally, or enemy, from Death's door, if said person is a Human.. It is only useable once per day. It is the knowledge of how to keep wounds from bleeding, how to tie a sling, or how to wrap a bandage around someone's head. It will not allow one to stitch a wound, or preform brain surgery. category:Abilities category:Character Attributes category:MUX Code Category:News